Medicine
by alena-chan
Summary: Robin hated being ill, but maybe someone will help him to realize that being ill isn't that bad... [RobFlash]


_**A/N: **Okay, I finally decided to write a Flash/Robin Dick/Wally-story.  
It's my first try on the Wally/Dick pairing, so, don't expect too much. __It's a subtle Wally/Dick-story... and it's an un-beta-ed version. So, be kind... please...  
_

_Not much to say, beside I'm really looking forward to your reviews._

_:hinthinthint:_

_English – as you probably already know - isn't my first language, so there could be some grammatical mistakes and if you see something wrong, just tell me and I'll try to correct it._

* * *

_**Title: **Medicine  
**Author:** alena-chan  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairing:** subtle Robin/Flash  
**Rating: **PG-13 for language  
**Warnings:** Implied naughty thoughts and some crude language  
**Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans or any related characters.**_

* * *

So, enjoy...

* * *

_****__**Medicine**_

_**¸**_,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

"C'mon say, aaahhhh…" Flash smiled down at Robin who was lying on his bed and looking rather pissed off.

"No matter what you do Flash, but I won't put this 'thing' in my mouth," Robin said stoically.

"You will," the red-haired speedster said back.

"You can't make me!" The masked teen protested childishly.

Wally rolled his eyes behind his mask, "It's just a thermometer _Dick_… not a bomb. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm NOT a baby," Robin muttered. "Just because I don't like things being shoved into my mouth that doesn't mean I'm a baby." Again, he began to mumble and mutter mindlessly.

"Why are you here anyway?" Robin suddenly asked and it was obvious that the Teen Titans West leader was extremely cranky.

"Raven called and told me to come," Flash informed nonchalantly.

"Raven…?" Robin asked surprised. "Why would she do that?"

Wally wasn't sure if Robin talked with himself or he actually asked him a question, but he decided to answer the question nonetheless.  
"It seems as if you were a really cranky patient," the speedster spoke with a big smirk on his face.

"Who said…? " Robin asked leaning against the headboard of his bed to get a better look at Flash.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven… and even Starfire refused to look after you," was Flash's reply and Robin slumped back into the bed.

"Pfff… and that's the thanks for my sacrifices as their leader. That's mutiny, but once I'm out of this bed, they'll see what it means to mess with me," Robin began to rant again and Flash just stared at him weirdly.

"Okay, now I understand why they didn't want to look after you: You're crazy!" Wally told him and Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"C'mon Robin: Just open you mouth and let me size your temperature," Flash said and placed the thermometer under his tongue as Robin reluctantly opened his mouth.

He waited some moments before taking it out again.

"You should be really happy that it's me who's sizing your temperature, because Raven wanted to shove it into you ass," The red-haired hero told him.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask while his mouth was wide open, "A… ass…?"

Wally nodded.

"At least, that were her words when she called me," he stopped for a moment. "You pissed her really off, didn't you?"

Flash looked at the thermometer again.  
"38,5°… not extremely high, but high enough for you to stay in bed," he said and watched with a smirk as Robin frowned and grumbled like a little child.

It was really amusing to watch the calm, collected and level-head leader of the Titans act like a small child because of a cold.  
Who would have ever known that Robin – The Boy Wonder – was afraid of thermometers?

"I want to talk to Raven," Wally heard Robin saying… or demanding.

"What…?"

"I want to talk with Raven. Call her," Robin repeated.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the red-head teen said.

"What are you talking abut?" Robin asked rather annoyed.

"You know, when Roy heard that I would visit you guys, he insisted on coming along and since we arrived he and Raven have been… uhm… _'busy'_…"

"Busy…?" Robin stuttered out, his ears burning red.

"Busy," Wally confirmed smirking widely at his discomfort.

"She shouldn't be _'busy'_. She should be training or being out on patrol… or doing anything else a second-in-command should do. She… argh… "

Robin was almost to hysterics and Wally couldn't help himself, but laugh out loud.  
"You're really something else, Robin."

"What is that supposed to mean again?" Robin hissed angrily.

"Nothing," the speedster evaded the question with a smile before gesturing to the desk next to his bed.

"Eat something from the self-made chicken-soup. It's warm enough to eat it now-" Wally stopped in his tracks as he saw Robin raising his right eyebrow and giving him a sceptical look.

"What now Boy Wonder?"

"And the soup is self-made?" The ebony-haired teen asked disbelievingly.

"Of course!" Wally said rather quickly and Robin's right eyebrow rose higher.

"Okay, okay," the red-head put his hands up in a calming gesture. "It's not self-made… but it's self-bought from Steel City."

Robin just let out a tired sigh, "I'm not hungry, Wally!"  
And with that said Robin slumped deeper and deeper into his bed, scowling all the while.

"You know," Robin heard Flash's voice close to his ear and he almost flinched away from the closeness.

Robin realized that Wally was leaning over him, the speedsters face close to his.  
The masked teens face grew hot and he asked himself if it was the fever or maybe… something else.

"… I could also give you a kiss… and make it all better…" Wally continued and Robin knew for sure now that it wasn't the fever that made him feel so weird.

"A what-" The Boy Wonder began to stutter out, but before he could finish his question, Wally leaned down a bit more… and pressed his lips to his hot forehead.

Flash straighten up and Robin just blinked twice before looking up the red-haired hero.

Wally just stood next to his bed and smiled that smile only Wally could give.  
The kind of smile that was teasing and warm at the same time.

"Since you don't want to eat something, I'll get you a hot tea," Flash suddenly announced. Winking at Robin, Wally flashed away quickly.

And Robin was left greeting air and an open door.

For a moment, Robin just stared at the open door before a smiled worked itself on his lips.

"Maybe being ill isn't that bed."

* * *

___A/N: As I said before, not my best work, but I like it nonetheless._

___Leave me a review and tell me how you guys liked it… please?_

___Until later,_

___Alena_


End file.
